No Need For A Sailor Soldier
by Sakurahana8705
Summary: When Usagi and friends go to investigate a time hole in their hometown they are sucked into the world of the G-Boys from Gundam Wing! Will romance bloom? Or will the world of the G-boys come crashing down and take the senshi with them?


Prologue AC 195  
"All are born alone; all die alone."  
The words echoed in my ear, and I looked at Heero Yui, whose eyes were made of cold steel. I reached out and touched his face, caressing it. He looked up at me, and his steel eyes seemed to soften. "Usagi," he said. "I know," I said, dropping my hand to my side. "We can't be together. But must it end this way?" "Don't you see! In order for you to go back, I must die." "No!"  
Fade  
20th Century Japan  
Usagi stirs in her sleep as she dreams of her Moon Kingdom days. Enydmion stands at the end of the balcony, staring out to the Earth. "Enymion," Usagi says. "My love," he says. "Let's stay together forever." "Yes"  
Fade  
  
Chapter 1 Usagi and the rest of her fellow senshi (Rei, Amy, Minako, Mako, chibi-usa, and Mamo-chan) are all at the park, enjoying a picnic. Luna and Artemis are curled up together with Diana at the base of a sakura tree. Chibi-usa and Usagi are pigging out and Mamoru is lying down on the blanket. The four girls are scattered on another big blanket, lying down.  
"Wow! What a beautiful day!" said Chibi-Usa, stuffing a dumpling into her mouth.  
"I know," I said, putting my hand on Mamoru's.  
"And it's been so calm lately. No fiends to deal with," said Rei.  
"I know," said Mako. "Nothing can go wrong now."  
"Don't jinx it. Last time someone said that, alone came Chib-Usa," I said, and everyone laughed.  
"Hey!" Chibi-Usa said.  
"This is pretty relaxing," Mamoru said, taking Usagi into his arms.  
"Yeah," I said. "I know."  
Everything is going great, I thought to myself. It's been two months since we fought the Death Beaters. Or, heart snatchers, as we liked to call them. It was then we discovered three new senshi. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn had been one of Chibi-Usa's friends, and was the daughter of the ringleader of the heart snatchers. Hotaru (sailor saturn) was possesed by Mistress 9, one of the Death Beaters. I had to give up the purity chalace in order to save her, and she and I defeated Pharoah 90. She was reborn as a baby, because when she used her powers as Sailor Saturn, she was "destroyed."  
"Hmm, is it going to rain?" I asked.  
"It's not supposed to," Ami said. "Why would you think that?"  
"Because it's getting real cloudy," I said. "And the air feels real damp."  
"Yeah, it does feel like it's going to rain," said Mako.  
"Hey, what's that?" Minako asked.  
"What's what?" asked Chibi-Usa  
"That!" said Rei. I looked up, and it looked that there were pieces of jagged glass falling from the sky. In each piece of glass, there was a watch, or a clock. Lightning crashed, and everyone jumped.  
"Something happened in the Time Realm!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed. "That's time essentianols! It's what I use to get to the future!"  
"What do we do?" I asked  
"We go after the source," Ami said.  
"Great," Minako said. "As soon as we get some leisure time, we have to fight."  
"Well, this just means we'll have to kick their asses real fast so we can get back and relax!" Mako said, balling her hands into fists. "Let's do this!"  
"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Moon Crisis Power Make-up!"  
"Mars Power Make-up!"  
"Mercury Power Make-up!"  
"Jupiter Power Make-up!"  
"Venus Power Make-up!"  
"Moon Prism Power Make-up!"  
I felt the power rise into me as I transformed into my other self, Sailor Moon. I always feel stronger when I'm in my senshi form. I looked at my fellow senshi, and they nodded. We were ready. Ami typed into her computer, and found the location. The shattered glass with the clocks were coming from the video game center. We ran there and arrived within two minutes. I saw a gaping black hole in the wall, and felt a dark energy emanting from.  
"Let's go!" Mako said.  
"Not just yet," Ami said. She typed some more into the computer. "It's a time warp, but I feel a dark energy coming from it, but according to my computer, there's a space that can be accessed once we enter."  
"All right," said Rei.  
"Uh...um...heh, heh...do we have to go in there?" I asked. Did we really have to go in that hole? Let the police handle. Mysteries were their department.  
"Usagi!" Minako exclaimed. "This could be an interruption within the calm that came after defeating the heart snatchers! Don't you want peace?"  
"Of course I do!"  
"Then let's go!" Rei said, and grabbed my hand. We dove into the black hole, and I screamed no the whole entire way. It seemed forever to go through that hole, but I knew in reality that it was only a milisecond.  
"Wow!" I heard someone exclaim.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Open your eyes, Usagi," Rei said.  
I did. What I saw was a whole new world, or so it seemed. All new buildings, roads, and marketplaces took over what had been my hometown.  
"Excuse me!"  
"Huh?" I said, and turned around. In front of me stood a girl with ash blonde hair, wearing a white tunic and brown pants.  
"What are you wearing?"  
"Well, " I said, standing up straight. "I'm the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon! And these are my fellow senshi soldiers."  
"Sailor who?" The strange woman asked. "My name's Relena Peacecraft."  
"I'm sorry, but may I ask, what year is it?" Ami asked.  
"What year?" Relena asked in disbelief. "We are in the AC 197."  
"AC?" Minako asked.  
"You really don't know? Why, it stands for After Colony, of course. Now, I suggest that you change your clothes and find something more presentable. As queen here, I really suggest it."  
"Your a queen?" Mako asked.  
"Yes," Relena replied  
"Well, Usagi here's a Queen, too." Minako replied.  
"Usagi?"  
"Um...that's me," I said. Why did they say that? Now I'll be questioned. Dammit, Mina.  
"Usagi? Or is it Queen Usagi?"  
"Actually, it's Neo Queen Serenity," Mako said.  
"What are you Queen of?"  
"Crystal Tokyo," I said, my mind racing.  
"Crystal Tokyo? I've never heard of such a place."  
"No?" Minako said. "Well, it takes place in 30th century and-"  
"Mina-chan!" I exclaimed, and she hushed. Relena looked at us as if we all had three heads. "Nevermind them," I said.  
"Um...okay," she said. "And I suggest you do change." And she walked off.  
  
My fellow senshi and I walked around, now back in our "20th century" clothes. At least with these on, we wouldn't look like we were aliens. We walked around for a bit, and found a local cafe.We each ordered and iced green tea and some dumplings.  
"So how do we get back?" Rei asked  
"Well," Ami said. "We have to find the original source of the worp hole, trace anything we can that would help us go back to our own time."  
"I thought you said there was a space between our time and another time. What happened?" Mako asked.  
"Well, there was supposed to be...but apparantly my computer was wrong," Ami said, lowering her head.  
"It's ok," Mako said. "We all make mistakes. We'll get back. Somehow."  
"Excuse me."  
I looked up and saw a boy around my age. He had short dark brown hair and a cold expression that matched his cold as steel eyes. He was followed by 4 other boys. One of them had black hair in a tight ponytail that gave his face a lift and his eyes looked like black slits. Another had short blonde hair and was wearing a pink shirt and a tie. Another had ash brown hair that was in a plait, a braid. The other had a strange hairstyle of ashblonde hair matted to the side and was somewhat tousled. He was tall and wore a strange uniform.  
"Yes?" I asked, giving an innocent face. What did these strange boys want?  
"Hi!" said the boy whose hair was braided "We were just-"  
"You're in our seat," said the boy with the cold expression.  
"Oh," I said.  
"Yeah, and?" Mako said. "Is there a problem? We were here first. Deal with it."  
"Mako-chan!" I exclaimed. Great, she's causing trouble.  
"Ha, ha, ha!" said the braid man. "You're right. We'll go someplace else. We'll-"  
"We'll stay here and wait," commanded the steel eyed man.  
"Alright," I said.  
"Anyways," said the braid man. "While we're waiting, we should introduce ourselves, and apologize for Heero's rudeness. I'm Duo Maxwell. That's Heero Yui, the rude one."  
"I'm Quetre Rebarba-Winner. A pacifist. And this is Trowa Barton," said the blonde pointing the boy with the wierd hair. He pointed to the boy with black hair in a tight ponytail. "And this is Wufei."  
"Hello," said Minako. "I'm Minako, that's Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Ami-chan, and Usagi-chan."  
"Konichiwa!" The rest of the senshi and I said.  
"Well, now that we're formalized, why don't we all sit together? The booth's big enough," Duo suggested.  
"Sure!" Minako said.  
"I don't want to."  
We looked up at Heero. He stood there with his arms crossed and his face lack of emotion. The room grew silent as we stared at him. The silence was broken with laughter from Duo.  
"Ha, ha, ha! Don't worry about him! He's always difficult. He has trouble talking to such pretty ladies such as yourselves because he's not a lady's man. Well, with the exception of Relena. Huh, Heero?" Duo asked, nudging Heero with his elbow, which was immediatly brushed off. "Queen Relena?" I asked. They were dating? He didn't looked like the dating man. I looked Heero in the eyes, and he looked down. I suddenly felt compelled to touch him. "Yeah," Quatre said."but he doesn't like to admit that they have a small fling. And, well, Relena is kind of pressing him to date her, but he's playing hard to get."  
"Oh," I said. So they weren't dating. Hmm...there seems to be someone missing. "Hey, does anyone know where Chibi-Usa is?  
"Chibi who?" Wufei asked.  
"My...little sister," I said. I couldn't say my daughter. That would be too revealing. I mean, I'm only 16.  
"She didn't make it...here," Ami said, a look of panic crossed her face.  
"Is something wrong?" Trowa asked.  
"My little sister," I said, trying to stay calm. "She...she was supposed to be with us..."  
"If she's your little sister, then you should pay more attention to her and where she is rather than your friends," Heero said, his face even a cold mask of ice.  
I looked down into my lap, trying to keep in my tears. It didn't help. The tears came, and nothing I did would stop them. Thankfully they came without sobs. He was right. "You're right," I said, wiping my cheeks with a napkin. "All I thought about was myself. I only thought about not wanting to come here to investigate because I was scared. I-"  
"Investigate?" Quatre asked. I looked down again. Could I tell them about the mission? I looked at my fellow senshi, and they looked down.  
"Well, um...you see, I..."  
"She's not cracking," Trowa said.  
  
BOOM! SMASH, CRASH! FLASH! KABANG!  
I looked up, and everybody was alert.  
"I'm here...to investigate that!" I said, and my fellow senshi and I got up and left to investigate the scene.  
"Right behind you!" Duo said.  
And that, is how my journey in this world began.  
End of Chapter 1 


End file.
